


Shot For Shot

by moon_raes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Nurse!Reader, Other, Yes this is from tmnt 2k3 don't judge me, lil bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: After a long shift at the hospital you finally get home with plans to have a relaxing night. Sadly things don't go as planned when your friend Roy comes flying through the window. Things proceed to get worse.





	Shot For Shot

**Author's Note:**

> “What did he do to you?” With Roy requested by an anon from tumblr.

   It was surprisingly quiet in Star City that night. You had just gotten off a shift at the hospital and had surprisingly made it back to your apartment without any run ins which, while odd, was a nice change to your usual nightly routine of being bombarded with catcalls and whistles. You were excited! Tonight was your first early night home in a while, and while you had been offered an extra shift, you’d declined in favour of an early nights sleep.

           Once inside your apartment, you changed into a comfy pair of pajamas and fixed yourself a bowl of ramen for a midnight dinner.

           You had just finished in the kitchen and were on your way to the living room when it happened.

           Your window shattered and two bodies came flying through the glass, landing on your living room floor. You screamed and dropped your bowl of ramen at the sudden noise. After taking a second to register what was going on you slowly approached the shambled duo and quickly recognized a familiar face. “Roy!?”

           You and Roy had known each other since primary school. And you had known about his secret identity for most of his career. It had been on one of Roy’s first nights as Speedy when he and Green Arrow had swooped in to save you and your mother from a potential mugging. The damn doofus had dove to tackle you out of the way of a bullet when his mask fell off his face.

           It wasn’t that hard to figure the rest of it out.

           Since then the two of you had been two peas in a pod. As Roy continued on with his vigilante career under his new alias of Red Arrow, you pursued a career of your own as a nurse. You were always the one that Roy turned to whenever he got himself into a pickle and needed a quick patch job. Most of the time his injuries were nothing life threatening, but tonight looked to be very different.

           Roy’s eyes were closed, he had blood gushing out of his nose, half of his domino mask looked to have been ripped off, his bow and quiver were missing, and most noticeably, he had an arrow sticking out of his left shoulder.

           The dark skinned man that had fallen through the window with Roy wasn’t doing much better. Blood was dribbling out of his mouth as he sat with his hands on his knees, panting for breath like his life depended on it. He had many deep looking gashes covering his black tattooed arms, along with bloody knuckles.

           The two of them had obviously gotten the shit kicked out of them.

           The shock quickly wore off and your nursing instincts kicked in. Your head was spinning a mile a minute, your heart was pounding in your ears, but if you wanted Roy to make it out of this you had to have a cool head. You dropped to Roy’s side and began to search for a pulse. “Roy? Roy can you hear me?”

           “He is unconscious.” The man said, looking up at you. “Before I lost him he told me to bring us here…”

           “Understandable.” You hurried to your bedroom and threw your closet door open to retrieve your first aid kit. A second later you were back out in the living room, ignoring the small shards of glass that were now embedded in your feet.

            “You’re Aqualad, aren’t you?” You asked once you were back by Roy’s side.

           The man nodded, beads of sweat mixed in with the blood on his face. “Yes… Kaldur.”

           “Roy’s mentioned you before.” You pulled out a clean cloth and tossed it at him. “What the hell happened to you guys?”

           Just then Roy began to stir. He let out a groan and weakly opened his eyes to look up at you. “… Hey Y/N.”

           “Shh.” You hushed him and began to clean the blood up around his arrow wound. “Stop talking.”

           “We were ambushed by Brick and his men after already completing a separate mission.” Kaldur wiped the blood off of his face. “He must have been watching us.”

           “Brick? But…” You looked down at Roy. “You sent him to Belle Reve.”

           “Guess…” Roy gritted his teeth and tried to move, but failed to do so. “I didn’t do a good enough… Job.”

           You sighed and examined the arrow wound more closely. That’s when you realized that it wasn’t just one hole that the arrow had made. There were several small ones all surrounding the area.  **“What did he do to you?”**

           “The man knows how to hold a grudge.” Kaldur said as he knelt over Roy on his far side.

           You focused back on the arrow and began to fish tools out of your kit. “Okay, I’m going to have to make a bigger incision to pull the arrow out.”

           Kaldur watched carefully as you used your knife to do so. “Does he not require anesthetics?”

           “No time.” Roy gritted through his teeth. He completely trusted you to do what needed to be done in order to save his life. He didn’t need to be comfortable for it.

           After completing the incision you took in a deep breath and gripped the arrow. “Keep him steady.”

           Kaldur nodded and held the area around Roy’s shoulder firmly. “Ready.”

           “Okay… This is going to hurt.” You warned as you looked down at Roy.

           He didn’t say anything, and only winced to brace himself for what was to come.

           “One… Two…”

           The third number died beneath the sound of Roy’s scream as you yanked the arrow out of his shoulder with all your might.

           It was his arrow alright. You recognized it immediately and could only imagine what Brick had to of done in order to get it lodged so deeply into Roy’s shoulder without using a bow.

           It almost made you sick.

           Roy’s entire body tensed up as he sucked in deep gulps of air while you attempted to calm him down.

           “Easy Roy, easy.” Tossing the arrow aside, you grabbed a rag and began to apply pressure on the wound. “He’s lost a lot of blood.”

           You knew from past experiences that you and Roy were different blood types, and it wasn’t like an Atlantean blood transfusion was a good idea. “We need to get him to the hospital.”

           Suddenly something was dropping in through the already broken living room window. It was small, spherical, and began to beep incessantly faster and faster.

           Kaldur’s eyes went wide and the next thing you knew he was screaming out. “Move!”

           Your apartment exploded into flames in the next moment. You were sent flying backwards from the blast radius and found yourself under your crumbling dinner table.

           Everything was on fire and your entire body stung as you shook your aching head to try and locate Roy and Kaldur. “Roy?!”

           No reply came so you decided to try and get up to find him on your own. You pushed past the debris and managed to stand, only to find dozens of henchmen surrounding Kaldur, who was barely standing and able to fight.

           Sweat and blood rushed down his face as he used his weapons to keep the henchmen back. He shot a look at you from across the room. “Get him out of here!”

           You nodded and began your search, finally finding Roy under what used to be your tv stand. You pushed the rubble away from him and did your best to stand him up by tucking your head under his arm. “C’mon.”

           He was barely conscious. Barely able to stand, let alone fight for himself. “Y/N…. Leave me.”

           “What? No way!” You exclaimed. “I’m not leaving you two here!”

           “This… is my mess… get out of here while- Ah!” Roy dropped to one knee and clutched his bleeding wound. “While you still can…”

           “Forget it.” You shook your head and began to drag him towards the fire escape. “I’m here with you.”

           Before Roy could argue back, Kaldur was tossed onto the other side of the room, landing against the kitchen wall with a thud and staying down on the ground.

           You spun around and gasped at the sight of a giant standing in front of your window. His red knuckles cracked as a crazed smile brimming with happiness sat on his face. “Predictable as ever kid.”

           You could hear your heart pounding in your ears as Brick stomped across the room towards the three of you.

           Maybe you should have taken that extra shift at the hospital after all.

 


End file.
